


Wedding Night

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bottom Cecil, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Carlos, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos tie the knot and Carlos can not believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Cecil looked _beautiful_ , and that was a fact, but Carlos didn’t have the correct word to express the way he saw Cecil. Not at this moment. Not with that white, lilac laced dress pressed to his skin. Not with that smile, so absolutely over joyed and just as bright as on their first date plastered on his face.

Not ever.

But especially not today, as Cecil walks down the isle in his beautiful dress with that beautiful smile. Words were stupid then, and lost pertinence like stars to the void.

Something plays in the background, a electro-punk remix of “Here Comes the Bride”, maybe, possibly, something completely different and partially inaudible to human ears.

Carlos had learned to accept Night Vale for all of it’s horrors and beauties but mostly for Cecil.

He couldn’t even remember what normal used to be, and he didn’t want to.

Because his beautiful fiancé- no, husband, walking down the isle in a wedding dress was the most important, most wonderful thing he could have ever hoped to see.

And when Cecil took his place In front of him, and the blood priest started his spiel, nothing in the world mattered besides Cecil.

The exchanging of rings and the “I do’s” came and the kiss wasn’t just a peck, it was Carlos dipping Cecil and Cecil blushing and giggling and it was perfect.

Nothing was perfect.

This was perfect.

The large portion of Night Vale that was in attendance would agree.

The rest was equally as wonderful. The cake, the dance, the odd paper cranes (which were more reminiscent of squid) that everyone gave them.

It was like a dream, to think Carlos found this man, this always strange, sometimes scary, cat loving man. And only five years ago, it felt like they had known each other an eternity.

To think of all the tiny cities and oak doors and condos and Strex corp’s.

To think he was this lucky.

He could barely stop smiling.

But thinking, however good a scientist is at it, got lost as the night progressed and the champagne began to flow, not to mention the non-stop congratulations that often came from white balaclava clad SSP officers they had never met before. It all became a bubbly blur Carlos knew someone’s Facebook photos would refresh his memories of later.

Carlos and Cecil escaped the hustle and bustle of their wedding around one in the morning, returning to their house- no, their home.

Cecil kicked his heels off and yawned, stretching his hands to the sky in a way so cute Carlos couldn’t help but comment on.

"Tired?" He said, smiling as he slid his own dress shoes off.

"Little bit." Cecil responded, turning on his heel and kissing Carlos for what had to have been the hundredth time that evening.

"Want to head to bed~?" Carlos only tried to hide his intent a little, it was their wedding night after all.

"Hmph." Cecil smiled, answering with an action and heading off towards their bedroom.

Carlos paused a moment and shook his head, such a sassy, wonderful, sexy man he had been fortunate enough to fall for- to have fallen for him.

Bye the time Carlos had caught up with Cecil he was sliding his dress off, leaving only his tattoos and lacy white panties to cover his body.

Carlos had seen Cecil in every number of panties, garters, corsets, and a hundred other things to that effect- but just Cecil, right now, and a pure white pair of panties that Carlos could already see were being tugged at… It was by far the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Need help?" The scientist muttered into Cecil’s neck, sliding his hands up his sides from behind.

"I would hope not-" Cecil grinned. "But it wouldn’t be minded." He made a point to turn around and fall back on the bed.

Carlos would love to have simply acted, loved to have continued like he had at the party and left his thoughts behind in wine glasses. But he was not drunk and there was just to much Cecil to be analyzed and pondered and-

Before Carlos could finish that thought Cecil had crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"Not tonight Mr.Scientist." The radio host sat up and started undoing Carlos’s pants, making quick work of the leather belt. "Tonight’s special. No over-thinking allowed."

"Sorry." Carlos scoffed, he always did that, even tonight. Let thinking and science take precedence over, well, everything.

It’s a habit he had when they met and probably always would have, but he had toned it down significantly since the times of over night lab stays and week long ‘forgetting-to-call-because-science’s.

"It’s ok~ Just remember what’s important~" Cecil said in a sing song voice, it was almost impossible to think it could dip into the low, mysterious tones he used on air.

"You and us and really great sex?" Carlos grinned and Cecil reciprocated, letting Carlos’s pants slide to the floor.

"You huge nerd." Cecil had to stop himself from going into a full blown giggle fit.

"What?" Carlos said, like he didn’t know wearing the beaker and test tube boxer’s Cecil had bought him last Christmas wasn’t the nerdiest thing he had ever done.

"I love you." Was Cecil’s response, honest and happy, kissing him through his boxers and fully igniting the kindling inside Carlos’s chest.

"Nnh- love you too."

So with that the rest of Carlos’s clothing was kicked to the side in record time, sliding on top of Cecil seamlessly because their bodies fit together like that.

Carlos took special care in sliding Cecil’s panties down as carefully, and slowly as he could. He wanted Cecil to feel the same fire he was- and it didn’t take long for ignition.

"Carloooosss." he moaned, long and pleading and impatient. "Don’t be a teaseeeee."

There was a smirk, a huff, and lastly obedience before Carlos responded. “Says you.”

"Says me?"

"The king of teases."

They both smiled before Cecil grabbed the lube from the bed side table, they had a ready supply in every room of the house. Can’t ever be too careful when your both like cats in heat, except, well, all the time.

Cecil got himself ready, making Carlos watch in suffering as his newly crowned husband stretched himself open with soft, sexy pants and little, delicious moans.

The bottle was passed to Carlos after, and only after Cecil had well prepared himself.

"Your evil." Carlos mumbled, slicking his throbbing cock up.

"Only as evil as you are~" Cecil winked, wrapping his arms around Carlos’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Heh, ready~?" Carlos finally asked.

"Ready~" Cecil finally affirmed.

And Carlos pressed into him, making both of them moan and only driving the fire in their stomachs to burn hotter.

Carlos held Cecil hip with one hand, his cock with the other, and slid all the way inside.

Cecil busied himself with being noisy and kissing Carlos senseless, running his nails down Carlos’s back like a cat to a scratching post. Relating Cecil’s to a cat was too easy, and reminded Carlos to shut his brain the hell up.

Soon their was a slow pace going, despite both of them wanting to fuck each other raw, they also wanted to savor the moment, the feelings, the pleasure.

They had been here more times than either of them would admit, in more positions than either of them had known alone, but right here, like this, well.

It would never be their wedding night again.

Hopefully.

Time loops were oh so tedious to dismiss.

It didn’t take long for that slow pace to be doubled, tripled, they tried not to go so fast and it had worked for a good while, but they were hungry for each other and it showed.

Showed in the way the bed wasn’t made for that much stress, creaking and groaning and the headboard slamming against the wall.

Showed in the desperate moaning and screams of each other’s names like song lyrics half forgotten in a well loved mumble.

Showed in the way their orgasms ripped through them, like they had let their fire’s engulf them in a mind melting bliss.

They held each other as they rode out their shared ecstasy, Carlos eventually falling to the side as not to collapse onto Cecil.

"I love you." Cecil mumbled, regaining just enough mental capacity to do so.

Carlos grinned weakly, fighting off sleep, and pulled Cecil into an embrace. “I love you too.”


End file.
